


Please Respond

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Play, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Confessions, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Character In Command, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lingerie, Long Hair, Masturbation, Military Ranks, New Earth, Phone Sex, Tattoos, Teeth, The Borg, Twenty questions, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-02
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway and Chakotay blunder into the 24th century equivalent of phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Respond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becca O (trekybecky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekybecky/gifts).



> This is pure, mindless smut, so read it tongue in cheek...or tongue in something.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

...

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Mrrf."

"Chakotay to the captain, please respond."

"I'm here, I'm here. I had toothpaste in my mouth."

"Sorry to interrupt. I get worried when you don't respond."

"Don't I always respond eventually?"

"When you take that long, I start to wonder if I should come check up on you."

"I was only incommunicado for a few seconds. I like to wait a little before I spit."

"Ahhhh...um, well, if you had toothpaste in your mouth, this is obviously not a good time."

"On the contrary, I'm done in the bathroom and have nothing left to do before bed. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing that can't wait until morning. I had a thought about the plasma chamber monitor...it wasn't important. I shouldn't have bothered you."

"It's no bother. Though I am surprised you were thinking about it at this hour."

"Yes, well."

"You must have been pretty bored if you got this excited about warp plasma."

"Just a momentary lapse. I'll see you in the morning, Captain."

"Chakotay, have I been working you too hard?"

"Captain?"

"It sounds pretty bad, if you're spending your evenings worrying about engineering problems. Did you get a break at all today?"

"Not much. But I don't think you did either. You were in your ready room until at least nineteen hundred hours."

"I was avoiding Neelix's hair pasta with leola broth, and trying to figure out what's causing the energy spikes we've been seeing in the replicator system's matter processors. I don't want them to start spitting out random particles."

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Coffee and caramel brownies. You?"

"I ate the hair pasta. Tuvok invited me to sit down with him, I could hardly say no without being rude."

"I'm glad the two of you are more social."

"We aren't. He wanted to discuss a problem he's having with a crewman who used to serve on the Maquis ship. Apparently she's depressed. The Doctor is concerned. Tuvok thought that perhaps security should be monitoring her."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to leave her the hell alone."

"I see. Why wasn't I informed?"

"I didn't really think it necessary to bring it to your attention. One unhappy crewmember..."

"Chakotay, this is exactly the sort of thing I need to stay on top of. Personally. You know as well as I do that sometimes something as simple as a little personal attention from the captain can transform the way crewmembers think about their work."

"This isn't a work problem. She's got a husband in the Alpha Quadrant she misses terribly."

"She's certainly not alone in that. Didn't we set up a support group for crewmembers separated from their spouses?"

"Over a year ago. That's not the problem either. I think the real problem is that she's become rather close with an ensign in the chem lab, and she's feeling very torn about the relationship. She told the Doctor that she wanted to leave the spousal group because they were making her feel guilty for even thinking about moving on."

"I can understand that. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Captain, if you don't mind my asking, what will you tell her?"

"I'm not sure. It's not something I've completely worked out for myself, either."

"So I've gathered."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that sometimes you seem torn between embracing life exploring this quadrant and wanting to get back to Earth."

"Well, I think that's true of all of us, don't you?"

"I'm not sure. The longer we're out here, the less Earth seems like home to me."

"Chakotay. If we're going to have a discussion this serious, I'm going to have to get some tea."

"Want to come here and share it?"

"No, thanks. I'm in my nightg...I'm out of uniform. Are you still dressed at this hour?"

"No, but I could have thrown something on."

"It's not easy to throw on a uniform."

"Anything would have been better than what I'm wearing now."

"You don't sleep in the nude?"

"You sound shocked."

"You didn't when we were...never mind. I didn't wear some of my more interesting sleepwear when we were stranded, either."

"Too bad."

"Very funny."

"Do you wear it now?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just curious. What would inspire a woman to wear a slinky nightgown if she knows no one's going to admire her in it?"

"Nostalgia? Maybe she just likes the way it feels."

"Oh. Well, I should probably let you get to bed."

"Now I've gone and gotten the tea. Tell me about the plasma monitor."

"You're evading the subject, you know."

"Of lingerie?"

"Of whether you still miss him."

"I wasn't aware we were talking about me."

"Exactly."

"Of course I miss Mark. I've known him most of my life. The roots are very deep. But I think I've come to terms with the fact that he's probably not waiting for me."

"You say that very matter-of-factly."

"I realized some time ago that I was clinging to memories of him to avoid loneliness. And then I realized that I'd been clinging to Mark to avoid loneliness even before we left on this mission."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you know, in ten years together, we didn't talk about marriage? It was as if...somehow, I knew I was never going to have a home and a family with him. While we were together I could pretend that someday we might, but now I have to ask myself whether I ever really wanted those things with him. I loved him, but I always had other priorities."

"I see."

"Did you ever think about getting married?"

"Yes."

"Anyone special?"

"I've always wanted to be married. I like stability. I like having someone to hold at the end of the day. It's been a long time."

...

"Kathryn?"

"I'm here."

"Maybe we should talk about something else."

"The plasma chamber?"

"Now there's something to get me in a good mood before sleeping."

"Mmmm. Tell me about your plasma stream plans."

"Ooh. Sounds suggestive."

"Only if you think like a cadet."

"Being naked does that to me."

"Have you been lying around naked in your quarters through this entire conversation?"

"I was cleaning up the table awhile back. Then I was sitting on the bed."

"Me too."

"On the bed?"

"Yes."

"We're probably less than twenty meters away from each other."

"Yes. That's why there are walls."

"If we slept with our beds against the bulkhead, we'd be less than two meters away from each other. Imagine if it suddenly became transparent."

"You're getting punchy, Commander."

"'Commander'?"

"Chakotay. Have we ever had a conversation this llong before without being in the same room?"

"Not that I can recall."

"You're much more direct."

"I'm always direct."

"No, you're not! Everything you say is punctuated with tribal sayings and ancient legends."

"Everything I say?"

"Almost everything."

"I'm still more direct than you are. Do you realize this is the most personal conversation we've had since New Earth?"

"We're both tired. It's late."

"I didn't mean that as a complaint. Feel free to call me anytime you're lounging in bed in your sleepwear."

"Thank you."

"What does it look like?"

"My bed?"

"Your nightgown."

"Actually I put my robe on a few minutes ago."

"Are you cold?"

"No..."

"You put a robe on while we were talking?"

"Yes. I'm not sure why you're laughing."

"Why do you think?"

"OK, I'll take it off. I'm going to hang it..."

"Can't you just drop it on the floor?"

"Not after I told you I was going to take it off. I don't want you to think I'm untidy."

"I wouldn't know if you didn't tell me. Long or short?"

"Knee-length."

"Color?"

"None of your business. Pink. How can you sleep in the nude on Starfleet bedding?"

"Years of practice?"

"I've been in Starfleet for longer than you have and I could never sleep in the nude on those sheets."

"That sounds like a challenge. Are you back on the bed?"

"Yes."

"Reading?"

"I do have a padd in my hands, but I can't concentrate on it and talk to you."

"What does it say?"

"It's about the photon tubes. It has your thumbprint on it, so you must know what it says."

"Those new torpedos we traded for don't fit very well. They're too tight. The casing rubs."

"Then we need smaller ejection pods."

"Or bigger tubes."

"I'm not sure how we could accomplish that. Where are we storing the extra casings?"

"Cargo bay three. At least we have a full complement of weapons again. And there aren't any empty bays for people to goof of in."

"We've had problems with people goofing off in photon tubes?"

"Just once. A couple of ensigns."

"What were they doing?"

"Uhmmmmm..."

"I see."

"Tuvok was horrified."

"I can imagine. It's a rather odd place for an assignation."

"You never did anything like that as an ensign?"

"I was very serious as an ensign. Deadly serious, in those days."

"In those days?"

"What are you suggesting, Commander?"

"Nothing. I'd like to have seen you in those days. What's that noise?"

"I'm brushing my hair. I''ve seen your personnel file photos from when you were an ensign."

"Ah, but I didn't have a tattoo then."

"I didn't realize that was the secret of your charm."

"I thought it was one of them."

"What are the others? Other than the obvious ones, I mean."

"My, uh, unlisted assets, Captain?"

"You seem determined to reduce everything I say this evening to the most vulgar possible interpretation. Maybe I should go to bed."

"I thought you were already in bed."

"To sleep."

"Did you finish the tea?"

"Yes."

"Are you still brushing your hair?"

"No."

"Reading?"

"No."

"What are you doing now?"

"What are *you* doing?"

"I'm, um, still working on the plasma chamber."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about ways to shunt the exhaust through the dorsal conduits. That way the main systems wouldn't be affected by energy spikes."

"It's the same problem as the photon tubes. Too much friction leading to overheated discharge. There must be a way to harness that energy."

"We could build a connecting conduit to the particle emitters."

"Wouldn't that have to cross the controls for the dorsal array?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go into one of the tubes and see."

"Commander?"

"Tomorrow. You and me. In a photon tube."

"Ah-hah."

"You sound like you're smiling."

"So do you."

"I am. I'm thinking about being in a photon tube with you. It's very tight. Lots of friction.

"Your voice sounds funny."

"So does yours. Very tight. Lots of friction."

"Chakotay..."

"I watched you once, on New Earth."

"Watched me...?"

"By accident. You were in the bathtub."

"Oh, god."

"You thought I was down by the river meditating. I was, ah, meditating, but in the woods."

"You mean you *watched*--"

"I couldn't help it. You were so beautiful, Kathryn..."

"I should demote you."

"We weren't officers at the time. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't stop looking. You had your toes curled over the edge and one of your legs was entirely out of the water. Your jaw was so tense, I thought about coming out of the trees and kissing it."

"I'd have shot you."

"You didn't have a phaser. You know what I wanted to do?"

"Chakotay--"

"Start with your throat and lick all the way down your body. Like your hands."

"Don't--"

"It almost killed me, anyway. Your mouth was open. I almost came out from the trees to kiss you. I thought, I could slide one hand under your back to pull you all the way out of the water."

"God."

"Or pull your legs over the bottom of the tub and leave the rest of you in floating on the top. You didn't need me then, though, and I was afraid I'd distract you. You were so close. You were arched almost out of the water, I thought you might slip and fall back into the tub. I would have built curved sides if I knew. You were biting your lip so you wouldn't make noise, but you kept making these little cries."

"Oogh--"

"Like that. I had one hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise."

"No..."

"No? Oh. You can't see. Your eyes are closed. I'm watching. It would be a lot easier without this wall."

"For you..."

"I want to see you, now."

"Mnh."

"I'm getting up."

"Wha--?"

"I'm standing right next to your wall."

"Wh--why?"

"I'm looking at you through the bulkhead."

"Oh...don't look..."

"I can see. Like that night. It's dark but I can make you out."

"God--"

"You were so close by the time I got there, it was over so fast. You started jerking your arm, and sloshing the water over the sides of the tub, and then you dropped all the way back into the tub with a big splash. I almost bit my tongue off trying not to call out to you. I had one hand over my mouth but I couldn't spare the other one."

"Oooooogh--"

"I couldn't stop either. You kicked your legs straight out in front of you..."

"--oh god--"

"...you were trying not to scream, and you were making noises through your nose. One of your feet was kicking the side of the tub, and I could see your face, Kathryn, I want to see your face..."

"GOD--"

"...right now, I can see you through the wall, I couldn't go back inside for half an hour after you, you have no idea what you do to me, Kathryn, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I had to do it twice before I could look at you again..."

"Oh oh oh OH GOD--"

"...like that, just like that..."

"Ah, ahh, AIIIIIIIHHHHHH..."

"Nnnngh--"

"Oh, oh...mmmmmmm, oh...what was that?"

"Me hitting my head into the wall."

"Are you all right?"

"I think so, I'm, ah--you?"

"I don't know--I'm having trouble--concentrating on the plasma problem."

"Then don't talk."

"No?"

"Just say something so I know you're still there."

"Chakotay."

"Kathryn."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Kathryn."

"What."

"Just saying your name. Kathryn."

"Mmmmmm hmmmmm."

"Kathryn."

"Yessssssss?"

"Kathryn--"

"Chakotay..."

"Oh--oh KATH--"

"Shhh!"

"Wh--"

"Someone might hear."

"You ever heard me before?"

"...what?"

"Through the bulkhead--"

"No..."

"Me either. And I try."

"Chakotay..."

"I'm looking. Oh. Oh. I can see you--"

"Here..."

"Right now--"

"Yes..."

"--ooh, oh OH--OHHHHHHH--"

"Look..."

"AAAGH--OH. OH. OHHHHHH."

...

"Ooh."

"Like what you saw?"

"Yah..."

"Keep talking to me."

"OK. Mmm."

"Tell me--what're you doing now."

"I, um, whew. I have to wipe up the plasma exhaust."

"Oh--don't make me laugh..."

"Maybe we need more lubrication. In the photon tubes."

"Chakotay."

"Kathryn."

"I want to see you."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"I, um, I think I should put my clothes on--"

"Not like that. Are you still standing by the wall?"

"Yes."

"Hit it. So I know where."

"Hear that?"

"Yes. Here--hit it again."

"Was that you?"

"Yes. I'm pressing my hand against the wall. Now I'm pressing all of me."

"You're in a bad spot."

"Why?"

"I'm going to get sticky."

"Here, then."

"OK. Now what?"

"Hold me."

"Now?"

"You said you wanted someone to hold at the end of the day."

"I didn't mean like this."

"They'd all know if I were in your quarters. The sensors work through the bulkhead."

"Why does it matter?"

"Chakotay."

"No. Listen to me, dammit--"

"No. Don't say that."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. Don't say it."

"OK. OK, I'm sorry."

"Chakotay. I'm sorry too."

"Are you crying?"

"I can't find you. Where are you?"

"I'm right here. I'm holding you. Feel that?"

"Yes."

"Kathryn."

"What."

"I wish you'd let me love you."

"I thought you just did."

"It's not the same thing."

"I can't. I can't right now."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Are we going to stay by the wall all night, then?"

"No. I guess not. OK. I'm touching you. Goodnight. Now I'm moving away from the bulkhead and getting into bed."

"OK. Me too. Computer, dim lights for sleep."

"Mine are already off. Chakotay--"

"What?"

"I'll see you in the morning."

"In the photon tube?"

"No, not in the photon tube."

"OK. I'll call you from the photon tube then. In your ready room."

"Don't you dare, Commander."

"Goodnight, Kathryn."

"Sleep well."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too. Computer, close channel."


	2. Twenty Questions

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Janeway--aagh! Janeway here."

"Captain, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Slipped on the side of the bathtub. Stupid."

"Getting in or getting out?"

"Getting in. I don't think I injured anything."

"Want me to come take a look?"

"Very funny. What can I do for you, Commander?"

"Uhhhhhhh...never mind. I don't want to disturb you."

"Where are you?"

"In my quarters."

"Are you alone?"

"Of course."

"Then stay and talk to me. What are your plans for the evening?"

"Oh, the usual. Department reports, maybe hoverball if B'Elanna and Harry aren't too busy with Tom and Seven, meditation and bed. What are yours? Other than taking a bath, I mean."

"The usual."

"Which consists of?"

"At least an hour in this tub. Then logs, crew reviews, hot chocolate, and bed."

"The hot chocolate won't keep you awake?"

"I intend to be so relaxed by the time I drink it that it won't matter."

"Crew reviews don't sound very relaxing."

"On the contrary. Tonight I'm doing yours and Tuvok's. I already know what I'm going to say."

"You're going to recommend me for promotion?"

"You want my job?"

"What if I did?"

"It's yours. I'll just take a shuttle and be on my way."

"To where?"

"Oh, I don't know. Someplace with caves and real coffee."

"Caves?"

"I love spelunking."

"Really. We run into enough of them on away missions."

"Not that we have time to explore."

"I'd love to go in a cave with you sometime."

"Chakotay!"

"What? I didn't mean anything by that! Just that it would be fun."

"Uh-huh. I see it's going to be one of _these_ conversations."

"How's the water?"

"Hot. Lots of bubbles. Just the way I like it."

"I remember. Is your hair down?"

"Of course not. It's easier to wash in the shower."

"Damn. Do you mind if I picture it down?"

"Not at all. I know you have a thing for long hair."

"What makes you think I have a thing for long hair?"

"Oh, let's see. Me. Seska. That Borg bitch."

"Kathryn!"

"Sorry. That just slipped out."

"Don't apologize."

"No, really. It's none of my business."

"Of course it's your business."

"No, it isn't. You seem to have recovered quite well from that incident., I didn't mean to bring it up..."

"Hey. You're turning serious on me."

"That was serious. That was highly unprofessional..."

"It's okay. Really. I didn't know it bothered you so much.

"Of course it bothered me. They used you."

"I don't mean that. I knew that bothered you. I meant...me and her."

"What about you and her? Never mind, I don't want to talk about it. We're supposed to be relaxing."

"Let's go back to talking about your hair."

"I hate my hair. Always have. You want me to cut it off? Then you can keep it in a box or something."

"No, I don't want you to cut it off. Well, I don't really care one way or another, I don't even really have a thing for long hair. I liked Kes's better short."

"I miss her."

"So do I."

"Other than you, she's the only person on this ship I ever had really personal conversations with."

"Tuvok?"

"It's not the same."

"The two of you aren't as close as you once were, are you."

"I guess we're not. What made you say that?"

"You used to consult with him on everything. It used to bother me. Now you don't do it very much."

"It was easier when we were in the Alpha Quadrant...when we were both working for Starfleet. I didn't feel so much like...his boss."

"Command chasm?"

"That's right."

"Your choice."

"It's not a choice."

"There are alternatives."

"No, there aren't. The ship can't have more than one captain."

"That's not what I was suggesting."

"No? It certainly seemed that way, during our last encounter with the Borg."

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"You never apologized."

"Yes, I did."

"Never. You said it was difficult for you to go against my wishes. You never once said that you might have been wrong."

"Neither did you."

"I'm the captain. It's not my place to apologize for making a command decision."

"I'm the first officer, and I was acting as captain. It's not my place to apologize for making what I thought was the best decision for the crew."

"I'm going to finish my bath in peace now, Chakotay."

"That's it, then?"

"Yes."

"We're never going to be able to talk about this, or anything else, you're just going to declare that you're the captain and that makes you indisputable?"

"Goodnight, Commander."

"Goodnight, Captain. I'll try to forget what you called Riley. Though I guess you must be right, since you're the captain."

"Since you agree with me. You're angrier at her than me, you know."

"Angrier at who?"

"Dr. Frasier. I didn't feel it necessary to evacuate live Borg out an airlock."

"You think that was just revenge? When they'd just sabotaged the ship and sent us into Species 8472's domain?"

"You had no intention of carrying out my orders from the moment I was injured. Don't lie to me, or to yourself. You were never going to give the Borg a chance because of what she did to you."

"Not 'she.' Them. It was all of them, Kathryn, an entire collective. I know how they think! They all had Borg memories. You're right, I was never going to give the Borg a chance. And I was right about them. If you'd step back for one minute, you'd see that. They were using us all along."

"You made your decision before you had any way of knowing whether they were using us or not!"

"I had the best possible way of knowing. I'd been inside their heads."

"And you couldn't read them even when you were. You sensed no deception, remember?"

"Neither did you, when you were on Seven's cube."

"Of course I did. I didn't see an alternative."

"There was always an alternative. Turning around. Waiting to see our other options. Maybe Kes would have evolved anyway, and thrown us clear of Borg space. We have no way of knowing. That was always my point."

"You said it at the time. I told you..."

"That the time for debate was over, I remember. The thing is, Kathryn, you never gave me a chance to debate you. My choices were limited to challenging you in front of the entire bridge crew, or waiting until you'd started giving orders. You chose to talk to a hologram rather than to me."

"I needed to think. I think more clearly on the holodeck sometimes."

"Because a hologram is never going to contradict you."

"I can't believe you're jealous of a hologram."

"This isn't about the hologram. It's about you not trusting me."

"Funny, I thought it was about you not trusting me."

"It's hard to trust someone who doesn't trust you in the first place. This is the second time--the third. The first time was when you went behind my back with Tuvok to have Tom figure out who our traitor was. The second time was right after Riley."

"How was that not trusting you?"

"Because of what you said in Sickbay. You stood there and pretended you didn't care, so convincingly that I believed you."

"What would you have had me say?"

"You could have told me how you felt."

"How was I supposed to feel?"

"How did you feel?"

"I don't think..."

"Just answer the question, if you trust me. How did you feel?"

"I was furious."

"Why?"

"Because she used you."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't know how you felt about her."

"Sounds like you thought you did."

"I was furious at you, too."

"I know."

"I didn't. Not then. It took a little while."

"For you to admit it. Hey, you must be getting pretty wrinkled."

"Thanks a lot."

"I meant, being in the tub this long. Aren't your toes getting flabby?"

"I got out awhile ago."

"Where are you?"

"Sitting on the floor."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Actually, yes."

"Why don't you get back in?"

"I can't relax while we were having this conversation."

"We're not even in the same room."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me. Get back in the tub."

"I'm out of the mood."

"Kathryn."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

...

"Are you still there?"

"I'm here. I'm getting back in."

"Good. Is the water still hot?"

"Just warm now. That's all right though. Hot dries my skin out."

"How can it dry your skin when you're submerged?"

"After I get out, obviously."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Relaxed?"

"Any reason I shouldn't be?"

"I've heard that hot water can...dry women out."

"It's true, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"I don't usually have that problem in the bath."

"So I've gathered."

"Shut up, Chakotay."

"Sorry."

"Are you grinning?"

"Of course."

"Can I relax in peace, now that we're friends again?"

"What are you going to do?"

"You know what I'm going to do. I'm going to take a bath, do the evaluations, and go to bed."

"The usual?"

"The usual."

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where are you going to do the usual?"

"Go to hell!"

"C'mon. You trust me, remember?"

"...I suppose right here in the bathtub."

"I hope you don't use anything that could create an electrical circuit."

"I never do."

"Never?"

"Just hands. Happy now?"

"One or both?"

"Usually just one."

"What's the other one doing?"

"Bracing against the side of the tub. What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"One-handed or two?"

"Usually both."

"Where?"

"Bed, or on the floor, or in the shower."

"I meant where are your hands."

"One in the obvious place and one on the, uh, subordinates."

"'Subordinates?'"

"Should I tell you I call the big guy 'Captain'?"

"Oh...stop it..."

"I love to hear you laugh, Kathryn."

"The big guy? How big?"

"You want to see?"

"Mmm, not right now. Tell me all about it."

"He likes you."

"He's never seen me."

"He has a great imagination."

"Do all men give them names and attribute independent ideas to 'him'?"

"Only when we're talking about them to other people."

"What's he doing now?"

"Thinking about you. I'm helping him a little."

"Are you dressed?"

"Sort of. Everything's down around my ankles. Where are your hands?"

"Where do you think?"

"Are you close?"

"Not as close as you, probably. It usually takes me awhile. Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Right now I'm just picturing you. I'm thinking about what I'd do if I came in."

"Tell me what you're doing."

"How come I have to do all the describing?"

"You trust me, remember?"

"What about you?"

"You first."

"I'm sitting. My knees are as far apart as I can get them with my pants around my ankles."

"Go on."

"I'm rubbing with one hand and pressing behind my balls with the other, right near my ass."

"Do you ever stick a finger in?"

"Sure. I like pressure there."

"Have you ever had sex with a man?"

"Yes. You?"

"Have I ever had sex with a man? Yes."

"No, Kathryn. Reverse the question."

"Which?"

"What?"

"Have I taken it up the ass, or have I done it with a woman?"

"Oh...both."

"Not at the same time."

"Ha ha."

"Yes, and no."

"In that order?"

"It hurt, and I was never interested in a woman."

"Never?"

"Not enough."

"Not even someone gorgeous like who's that woman on Deep Space Nine,the Trill?"

"Jadzia? I knew Dax when she was Curzon! I love her dearly, but she's not my type. I've only done it when I was in love, and I've only been in love with a couple of men. Who was he?"

"Who was...oh. It wasn't just one. I wasn't always so discriminating."

"Were you ever in love with a man?"

"I'm not sure I was ever in love."

"I don't think I could make love without being in love."

"Sometimes it's just sex."

"I've never had just sex."

"I guess maybe I've never made love, then."

"Not even with...her?"

"I wasn't in love with her. This counts more than that did."

"I don't think it counts at all if you do it with yourself."

"She and I did more of that then what you think we did. It definitely wasn't making love, if those are your definitions."

"What are you doing now?"

"Flicking my thumb across the tip."

"Your breathing changed. Do you like to be licked in circles around the tip, or does it get too sensitive?"

"I like to be licked everywhere."

"Do you prefer lighter and faster or harder and slower?"

"Fast. Not too hard. Pumping. My balls are starting to get tight, I'm pretty close."

"I know. I can tell from your voice."

"I'm thinking about what would happen if you came in right now."

"Do I kneel and start sucking?"

"Ooogh. You tell me."

"If I come in, and I can tell how close you are, I won't touch you. I'll lie down on the floor and finish what I'm doing."

"Details..."

"What do you want to know?"

"What color your hair is."

"Darker."

"Wet?"

"Of course."

"Ohgod."

"What is this, Twenty Questions?"

"I'll never get through twenty. What color are your nipples?"

"Aren't they all pretty much the same?"

"You really don't look at women, do you."

"Not much."

"Pink or brown?"

"More pink, I guess."

"Bigger than your pips?"

"Just the tips, you mean?"

"Are they hard now? How much diameter overall?"

"Four centimeters maybe."

"I want to touch them."

"I want you to watch."

"Don't you, mnnnf, like actual contact?"

"I thought we were working up to it. Slowly."

"I'd say three years is slowly."

"I'm using both hands."

"God."

"Two fingers inside and the other hand outside. You're standing over me..."

"Close enough to smell."

"I want to watch you come."

"Good, can't wait..."

"What are you going to do, Chakotay?"

"I'm--OHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHH! Ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh. Oh. I'm, damn, I'm going to come all over my boots..."

"Mmm."

"Hmm."

"Hmm hmm hmm."

"Ohhhhgod."

"Sounds like you enjoyed it."

"Yeah. About you..."

"Don't worry about me."

"No?"

"I finished when you came all over your boots."

"Did you really?"

"Uh-huh."

"You were awfully quiet."

"I was concentrating."

"On what?"

"Your face."

"What did it look like?"

"You were smiling. You looked happy."

"Was it good?"

"Yes."

"As good as making love?"

"I'm not sure I remember."

"I could remind you."

"Captains can't make love with their first officers."

"Trust me. How do you know if you never try?"

"It might bias my evaluation."

"You don't have to rate me on *that*, you know."

"I might not be able to help it."

"What are you going to put in the evaluation?"

"That my first officer is very...solicitous of my needs. I appreciate that."

"Anything else?"

"That sometimes he doesn't know when to stop pushing. I'm getting out of the tub. No more questions."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Only if you absolutely have to."

"I lied about never having been in love."

"Good. Nobody should have to go through life without being in love."

"I was just going to say the same thing to you. What's that noise?"

"Me taking a drink of hot chocolate."

"You were slurping."

"Was I?"

"Do it again."

"I'm too tired to 'do it again.' Goodnight, Chakotay. I'll...evaluate you in the morning."

"One more question?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Goodnight, Kathryn."


End file.
